Going Mad
by Just Maya
Summary: Lack of better title Bellatrix goes crazy in Azkaban, and it's not in that weird/supposed to be funny way.


_**Sorry, it's been along time since I've read the books, so my spelling is probably off. I hope you like the story.**_

* * *

Days passed in to weeks, weeks into months, months into years, years into day in a never ending cycle of disorientation. Time muddled day into night, fact into fiction, dream into reality then changed it again, conversely.

Bellatrix LeStrange was no longer sitting in her Azkaban cell, she was at home, sitting down, resting for awhile; she had work hard all day for her master, she had always worked hard for him.

Bellatrix was reading the Daily Prophet, enjoying the fresh obituaries and flat out laughing at those lost, proclaimed 'missing'.

She knew they were dead, half of them she had killed herself.

She set the paper down on her lap, her hands were cuffed to the metal arms of the chair, Aurors and Dementors surrounding her and her comrades. She glared up at the surrounding people staring down at her as if she had done something wrong.

She had done nothing wrong.

So what if she had used the Cruciatus Curse?

So what if it was 'unforgivable'?

She had used that and the Killing Curse hundreds of times before and never been caught.

But that was when he was around, Lord Voldermort.

They all believed he was gone fore good, he wasn't! He was coming back, probably already.

She had to tell them, so she shouted and shouted to her empty cell from her corner.

Some other prisoners laughed from the neighboring cells.

"He's never coming back, good riddance!" one yelled back.

Who was that?

Some one she knew?

Bellatrix stood up, and walked towards the metal bars binding her in, she knew how do deal with these, in fact they had been put up because of her. It would be degrading of her image if she couldn't break through them as well.

Pulling out her wand she effortlessly, in one stroke, blasted through the bars, shattering them to the floor.

She was free!

Well at least until McGonagall gave her and the others detention again.

So she and the other ran, she was unable to see who was behind her, their faces blurred with the speed, or the time.

What a happy memory, Bellatrix loved how she used to break herself and the other Slytherins out of McGonagall's detention. They hated her, and she hated them thinking so lowly of their emerging power in the Dark Arts.

If only she knew, as soon as she got out she would kill that old hag.

Old, yes, McGonagall had undoubtedly become old over the years, what almost scared Bellatrix was that she probably had as well.

How long had she been locked in detention anyway, but then, no it wasn't detention she was is Azkaban for life.

When would that be over?

"Never." Voldermort said, "If you follow all of my instructions perfectly and prove more powerful than any pitiful Auror."

"Yes, my lord, I will." Bellatrix replied, bowing at his feet, "I will never die working for what is right. I will never fail you."

She was almost brought to tears at his glory, but then in the back of her mind, she thought, she had already failed him, in a small, yet terrible way.

She loved him.

And love was wrong.

It was ironic to see how much power that little mistake gave her. The thought of displeasing him, making him angry or disappointed controlled her mind.

He was the only one she cared about.

He was everything thing and everyone to her.

Everyone else was nothing.

She was nothing.

"You're not nothing, not as long as you work for me, not as long as you're _with_ me." Somebody who looked enough like Voldermort to pass said, "Only your husband stands in the way of our love."

"You're right!" Bellatrix agreed, enjoying this fantasy.

"Let's kill him!" Voldermort decided.

"Yes!" she agreed again.

"But first…" he said, putting her back down into her cell, "You need to rest, go to sleep."

She fell asleep, and some one was calling to her.

"Bella, Bella!"

Her eyes closed and she could see her sister, Narcissa, reaching her hands through the prison bars, her husband standing in the background.

Bellatrix floated towards them, this was a strange dream, and she embraced her sister, the metals bars fading between being and not being there.

"Oh, Bella I can't believe, I'm so sorry, we're so sorry!" Narcissa cried, " We should have been able to acquit you, we made up alibi's and everything and you being from, married to, and connected to such noble pure-blood families too, I don't know what the ministry was thinking! But we'll get you out, don't worry, we will!"

"I'll get you out." The almost real but fake Voldermort said, putting his arms around her.

She looked to see, but no one was there.

"My lord!" She cried, still staring at the empty space.

"No." Narcissa stated, turning her sister to look her in the eyes, "He's gone…" she struggled then said, " Lord Voldermort is gone."

"NO!" Bellatrix scream, falling back from her sister, and returning to her corner, "You're wrong this is only a dream anyway, only a dream! Who are you?"

Miles separated the two strangers in the long cage, nothing separated the two sisters, neither had moved.

Narcissa hugged her older sister close, not allowing her to crawl back to her corner as she would have wanted, "It's me, your little sister, Cissy, This is not a dream."

"How do I know?" Bellatrix asked, holding on to the metal bars, now, and not Narcissa.

"Because, Bella." Narcissa explained, "Because it will always be real if I'm here. Now we're going to get you out. Not now though, late Lucius will come back in disguise and get you out, then this whole Dark Lord thing will be over."

"It will never be over!" Bellatrix shouted, furious at the fact that no one, not even her sister, knew the truth.

"That's right you passed the test." The false Voldermort said, re-appearing, "You still remain loyal and trust in my return, so I have returned and I will get you out."

"Good job!" Narcissa exclaimed, "I knew you would pass the test!"

Bellatrix looked confusedly around to the three others with her in the room; it was a large room that used to be separated out into the cells of Azkaban.

"The Dark Lord rules the world now, and you're second in command, Bella." Lucius said, "I'm not even jealous because you're great."

She wasn't nothing…or was she.

"Only, our lord is great!" she replied, standing up, and gesturing towards the fake Voldermort.

"Now we fly!" the fake Voldermort declared and all four of them rose into the sky.

Bellatrix and the false Voldermort had soon left the other two behind and were flying over oceans, and forests, and then Hogwarts.

The words 'Dumbledore is dead' echoed in Bellatrix's head, she just knew and was glad.

She was standing on the roof off the school, all alone staring at the Forbidden Forest ahead.

"This roof was always your favorite place, and you know what I'm talking about." a voice behind her said.

Bellatrix turned around and a younger Lucius was smirking at her.

"No, no, it was that bathroom, with the snakes on the faucets." Bellatrix correct, half joking, "The one no one's off limits to go in."

"Oh, Bella when did you become such a whore?" Lucius asked, sarcastically, pulling her towards him, "If only your parents knew."

She pulled away, "Aren't you supposed to be marrying Cissy in a year anyway. I don't like you; in fact I never liked you."

"It doesn't matter." Lucius chuckled, "I just wanted to celebrate graduation."

"I hate this school!" Bellatrix declared, "I don't have time for fooling around, I'm going to be working for the Dark Lord soon, and not any of that fake spying on teachers."

"You're type of work?" Lucius asked, joking.

Bellatrix didn't say anything.

"You need to come with me." The older Lucius said, reaching out his hand through the bars that kept on disappearing.

"No." the almost real Voldermort said, behind her, standing on the edge off the roof, " Come with me."

"We're running out of time, those Dementors won't be distracted for long and I hate using Patronases." Lucius order, "Come with me now!"

"Never!" Bellatrix cried and Lucius disappeared, and Bellatrix was left standing, half in her cell half everywhere else, with the fake Voldermort.

And then she was alone.

"Wait, wait, wait." The much older version of herself, the one that had been sitting in the cell for fourteen years, told her, "We're being broken out right now all of us, faithful and unfaithful alike, to return to service."

"I knew he would return." Bellatrix said.

"Yes you did." The older one assured her and began to walk out through the bars and out of the prison, "Just wait."

One of the Bellatrix's' cackled, maybe both.

And so she waited, and waited and waited. Days into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and years back into days.

Going, gone mad.

* * *

_**And that's it, hope you like it. **_

_**By the way, the McGonagall referred to would be in her thirties or forties at the time, instead of sixties or seventies when Harry goes to school. **_

_**Some of the memories portrayed were supposed to be real, others were fake. **_

_**The fake Voldermort she sees, and the real one too, would be the human version because she doesn't know what the resurrected one looks like yet. **_

_**The fake Voldermort was the Voldermort Bellatrix wishes he was like, even though she believes love is wrong, so that would make her conflicted and contrary which adds to her madness. **_

_**Please review if you liked it. **_


End file.
